


Legacy

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Reader is Dead, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You died almost a month ago in a fight against Voldemort. Harry will never forget you, but he knows it's time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

It was Christmas time again and Harry was sat alone by the fire in the common room; an open book sat on his lap though his eyes were watching the flames flicker endlessly.

“Hey, Harry,” Ron started when he noticed him- spotting the usual signs that Harry was losing himself in his own head. “Come on, stop thinking about it.”

“She died, Ron,” was the monotonous reply. “How do you expect me to  _ever_ forget that?”

“I didn’t say that you should forget her, none of us ever will,” the ginger boy replied solemnly. “Y/N was my friend too and I still miss her so much that it physically  _hurts_. But this isn’t healthy. You have to move on some time. Y/N died almost a month ago now-”

“On Sunday,” Harry murmured quietly. “A month on Sunday.”

Ron shared a pained look with Hermione, who interjected, “Harry, we really think you should come with us for Christmas. My parents are going to be staying with the Weasleys. It’ll be fun! Like one big family!”

Shaking his head, Harry tore his eyes away from the fire and looked miserably up at his friends. “I don’t think so. I just need to be alone.”

“All of those people are alive right now because of her,” Hermione blurted out suddenly. “It was terrible, I know, and I wish she was back here every day, I really do. She was my friend, too, but she’s not and we need to remember why.”

“Because  _he_ killed her,” Harry spat bitterly.

Ron crouched before his friend and lifted his chin up. “No, it wasn’t like that, Harry. She sacrificed herself so that all of those muggles could live. She put herself between You-Kno-  _Voldemort_  when he was about to kill all of those muggles in London, and she fought him and  _saved them all_. Now that’s one hell of a legacy. You’re only hurting her memory to sit here all your life and dwell on her death.”

Sparing a teary glance for his friend, Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them and whispering, “I know.”

In one swift moment, he stood up- almost toppling Ron over- and inhaled deeply, forcing a bright smile on his lips. “You’re right. Y/N’s gone. We’ll never forget her but it is time to move on. Of course I’ll come with you for Christmas.”

Hermione sighed in relief and hugged Harry tightly for a moment before the three of them trekked off down the corridor for tea in the Dining Hall.

Behind them, lying on the sofa cushion was a small, worn photograph of a young witch with Y/H/C hair and glowing Y/E/C eyes as she grinned out of the moving picture. Beside her was a young boy with scruffy black hair and round glasses with a lighting scar on his forehead. They were stood on a quidditch pitch, both holding brooms and both wearing scarlet robes.

The girl planted a loving kiss on the boy’s cheek and murmured softly in his ear, 

“I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
